An Ironic Reveal
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Perhaps the timing of the grand reveal had been planned, perhaps it was chance, perhaps the love-filled atmosphere sparked it; no matter the reason, it was Valentine's Day when Harry & Draco made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Together."


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything here, just using it for funsies!**

**A/N: Dedicated to my wonderful friend Tyler! Love you darling!**

To say everyone was shocked was a bit of an understatement. There were the few who had noticed the subtle change between the two biggest rivals in Hogwarts history, but the vast majority remains completely ignorant. Perhaps the timing of the grand reveal had been planned, perhaps it was change, perhaps the love filled atmosphere sparked it; no matter the reason, it was Valentine's Day and when Harry and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Together.

"You ready?" Draco asked the young man beside him.

"Ready when you are," came the reply, Harry mustering all his Gryffindor courage.

The two pushed through the doors hand in hand. Not quite instantaneous, the wave of silence descended upon the Great Hall as many open mouthed and wide eyed students and teachers alike stared at the two boys. Draco smirked, Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, some girls started crying and some of the guys looked disappointed. Clearly the rivalry was gone and for Merlin knew how long. Draco swept his eyes across the student body whilst clutching at his boyfriend's hand, silently making sure everyone knew Harry was his, and his alone so hands off!

As the silence started to melt into excited chatter, Draco smiled slightly at Harry, kissing him lightly before they parted to eat at their respected house tables. Little did they know one very important person had missed the shocking reveal and silent threat/warning from Draco.

"Oi, mate, what the bloody hell?! What, did the ferret curse you or slip you some sort of love potion?" Ron spoke through his mouthful of food. Harry just grabbed a piece of toast and stayed silent.

"Oh, Ron, can you please stop being so insensitive? Draco did nothing to Harry but love him. It was only obvious they weren't fighting anymore. Pansy and I have been waiting for when they came forward with their relationship." Hermione went back to eating and reading whichever textbook was for their first class that upcoming Monday. Ron stared at his girlfriend incredulously.

"Since when do you talk to Parkinson!?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Since after the war, Ron. Now please let me finish this chapter!" She huffed, clearly annoyed.

Ron sat in a dumbfounded silence for several moments before deciding to try and speak to Harry.

"So, uh, Harry mate, how long you been with the ferret?" Harry shot his friend a disdainful look.

"Since the day I defeated Voldemort." He supplied.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm your best mate, aren't I?" Ron actually looked more hurt than angry with Harry's choice in partner.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I just didn't think you'd take it so well. I mean, Draco doesn't exactly have the best history with us and I thought you'd hate me for being with him and for being gay…"

"Well I already knew you were gay, and I still think Malfoy's a slimy git but if he treats you right and you like him, I guess I can look past it. But I swear if he hurts you in anyway, I'll hex the life out of him." Ron punctuated his threat by stabbing a sausage and stuffing it in his mouth. Harry smiled gratefully at his best friends and glanced up, across the hall to where his boyfriend was sitting, but as soon as he locked eyes with Draco he felt someone pressed up against hi left side and saw as Draco looked livid. Slowly Harry turned to come literally face to face with Ginny.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered nearly against his lips. Her sickeningly sweet perfume attacked Harry's nostrils as he tried to move away from the girl. Some of the chatter had died down as some of the students watched a livid Draco stand, like he was just daring the oblivious late comer to make another move. Harry looked terrified as he continued to try and scoot away from his best friend's sister and ex-girlfriend.

"You know Harry, I miss you." She picked up where she left off. "We shouldn't be apart anymore and this is the day of love. I still love you Harry, please be mine again?" It wasn't a question but a polite demand. She leaned in closer and Harry felt he was completely trapped on the bench. He hadn't noticed the hall fall silent for all he could hear was the violent beating of his heart as he realized he had nowhere to run. Ginny on the other hand did take notice thinking it was at the stunningly romantic scene of their young love rekindling. What she didn't know was they were all watching as Draco Malfoy practically flew over to the Gryffindor table in a fury.

"Just what do you think you're doing Weasley?" Draco's voice, dangerously low, echoed off the walls.

The ginger girl glanced up into the angry features of Draco's face with a smug smile pasted on her heavily made up face.

"_I_ am talking to Harry. _We_ are getting back together, and_ I_ was about to kiss _him_ until _you _stormed over here in a strop." She glared at him before adding, "Now bugger off Malfoy." Harry looked up at his boyfriend silently pleading for a rescue. Draco did just that.

"You were going to kiss _my_ Harry, were you?" Draco's voice remained dangerously low and calm.

Defiantly Ginny grabbed Harry's face between her hands and forcefully pressed her lips to his. Harry foundered in his seat and gave a squeak of indignation as his lips were being raped. Parting, Ginny glared up at Draco and threw him a smug smirk.

"Why would you call him yours when you hate each other?" She demanded. Harry viciously wiped at his mouth looking appropriately disgusted.

"What the hell did you do that for Ginny?" Harry was beyond mortified and disgusted.

"Yes, please do tell me you dumb bint, why you kissed _my boyfriend_!" Draco was near shouting and his cheeks were tinged pink. Forcefully he yanked Harry off the bench and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss, one arm tightly wrapped around his waist, the other tangled in his hair. Draco pulled away a fraction on an inch so they could breathe then in quick succession pressed several short kisses to Harry's lips as if adding exclamation marks to his bold dislplay of affection and territorial marking. Ginny sat, mouth open like a Cod fish, with a look of pure hatred, hurt and disgust on her face. Lamely she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"That ought to teach her to try and take what's mine," Draco practically spit out. Turning back to Harry he smiled and cupped his hands around the boy's face pulling him in for one more sweet kiss. When he broke away he leaned his forehead against Harry's and looking into his eyes.

"I love you Harry." The words ghosted across the other boy's lips.

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco took Harry's hand in his and threaded his fingers through the other boy's, leading him out of the Great Hall so they could enjoy their day together.


End file.
